


Star Alliance

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NMB48
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fear of Flying, Flight Attendants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido and his friends go to Paris; Senga is a cabin attendant on their flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Alliance

Nikaido doesn't like flying. It's scary, the planes sound and look like they could break much too easily, and it's 10 kilometers to fall if they were to crash. Nikaido doesn't want to die, so Nikaido doesn't fly.

But his friends keep insisting on him coming with them to Paris. It takes them months convince him, and when he finally agrees, it turns out they already have planned the whole trip, and that all they have to do is to decide the dates and buy tickets.

So there he is, in a Boeing airplane, making the longest trip he has ever made. He's not afraid he'll get sick, that's not the problem. It's just so scary. Humans are meant to be on the ground, that's the way he's been thinking of it ever since his first flight, and he stands by it. He's glad he has Fujigaya on his right; Fujigaya is used to traveling, isn't the slightest stressed or anxious about flying halfway around the earth. On the opposite side of the aisle they have Miyata and Tamamori, chatting on a low volume and even though Miyata is supposedly not very happy about heights, he's looking very calm. Then again, that's probably because Tamamori is there.

Behind Nikaido is Yokoo; last time he asked, Yokoo was watching a documentary, because his seat neighbor isn't that much fun. Kitayama has been asleep since shortly after take-off. It's not long until they are going to be served lunch, though, which means he will wake up at least momentarily.

In fact, from where he's seated, Nikaido can see the cabin crew preparing. He likes the cabin crew, yeah, they're probably the only thing he likes about planes. They're nice and look fancy in their uniforms and they ask him if he's okay if he looks like he isn't. If it hadn't been for the plane thing he might have wanted to become one; now he's in college studying musical art.

International flights are so different compared to the domestic ones. There's both Japanese and French cabin attendants, and they talk to the passengers in both their own language, their colleagues' language, as well as English. It has Nikaido a little confused when he never knows which language he's going to be talked to in. They've been placed in a part of the plane that is mainly handled by French cabin crew, and honestly, Nikaido doesn't speak the tiniest bit of English or French, so he mostly just smiles and nods. Fujigaya helps him; he's not that good at English either, but he manages to communicate in it. Nikaido can see that he likes it, talking to the female cabin attendant who might as well be a model in their eyes. Fujigaya likes pretty girls.

Suddenly he hears Miyata stuttering on the opposite side of the aisle and looks his way, and he sees the reason immediately. There's a male cabin attendant serving Miyata tea with a steady hand even though the plane is shaking a little. He's wearing a uniform, of course, one that doesn't have full length sleeves and just the hint of the shape of his upper arm reveals that he's well built. The uniform pants are simple, but they fit him perfectly and even though Nikaido hasn't seen his face, he suspects that this guy might be his type.

Miyata nods and thanks him in Japanese, makes a face at Nikaido that says _“hot help me”_ , but Nikaido doesn't answer in any way because next the guy is talking to him, and he doesn't get a single word out. The man is young, with a gentle smile and beautiful brown eyes, strong facial features, a piece of jewelry in his left ear that shines a little in the light from the lamps in the ceiling.  
“Green tea?” he asks again, and Nikaido fumbles for his plastic mug while mumbling a “yes please” under his breath.  
“He's afraid of flying,” Fujigaya explains even though he knows that's not at all the problem at the moment, but Nikaido is thankful for the white lie.  
“I see. It's okay, it can be scary, but we do this every day and nothing has ever happened.” He smiles towards Nikaido, but all he manages for response is to blush. At least the pretty cabin attendant might think he's embarrassed because he's scared. “You can call me whenever you need, okay?”  
“Thank you,” he gets out at last, and accepts the cup filled with green tea. He barely has the time to put it down before Fujigaya shoves at his shoulder, a knowing grin on his face.  
“I didn't know you had a cabin crew thing,” he teases, but Nikaido doesn't have to retort that Fujigaya must know because he has one himself, because Miyata interrupts.  
“That's not a cabin crew thing, that's a hot guy thing. Damn.” Fujigaya shrugs and says that he doesn't really get it, but they aren't expecting him to, either. “Not that I'd choose him over Tama, though,” Miyata continues (and Tamamori smiles contentedly next to him), “so you can have him.”

Nikaido doesn't say that he's happy about that, but secretly, he kind of is. At least this guy can be his favorite cabin attendant for the coming eight hours. He hopes that it will be him serving them food as well, but it looks like they changes aisles and this time it's Fujigaya's time to be a little bit stunned. The Japanese woman in front of them isn't very tall, thin but not skinny, with a short haircut and eyes whose shape remind of those of a cat's. Fujigaya stumbles on his order, white wine, and she gives a giggle that is too cute to be proper. Not that any of them really care, especially not Fujigaya.

Apparently Yokoo doesn't have his earphones in his ears anymore, because as soon as the woman is out of sight he leans forward to talk to them.  
“Taisuke, you are not fucking the cabin attendant.”  
“I never said I was going to,” Fujigaya whines, but he's still obvious enough that he at least gives up on defending himself. “I want to, but that's a whole different thing! Nika wants to fuck the Senga-guy!”  
“I want to what who?” Nikaido is confused.  
“I checked his name badge, his name is Senga. You're welcome. And the way you stared at his ass didn't tell any lies.”  
“That doesn't mean I want to fuck him,” Nikaido protests, hears Miyata laugh from his seat.  
“You want his dick, at least,” Fujigaya finishes, and Nikaido isn't going to deny that. “See?” He turns around to look at Yokoo, to prove he has done nothing wrong, but Yokoo is already busy eating and having a low conversation with Kitayama, who indeed awoke at the smell of food.  
“You're ridiculous.” Nikaido goes back to his own food, or tries to, as it's not easy to concentrate on eating when Fujigaya slides a teasing hand up his thigh, on the inside of it.  
“Bet you wanna be on your knees in front of him, see him get hot and impatient while you suck his cock,” and Nikaido slaps his hand away because that is a nice thought and way too easy to picture.  
“Gaya stop it, or I'll make sure _you_ get something to suck on,” Kitayama says from behind them, and even though it sounds like he has food in his mouth while he speaks, it actually shuts Fujigaya up for a while.

“Miyata, drop your coffee cup,” Fujigaya whispers across the aisle when the cabin crew starts collecting trash.  
“Why?”  
“He wants to see the hot girl bend over,” Nikaido rolls his eyes, but it makes Miyata smile and push his empty coffee cup off his tray in a way that doesn't look the slightest natural. Fujigaya keeps his eyes on the woman, who approaches, but walks right past them to start further away, while the guy who's apparently called Senga comes to them. Without a word he bends down and picks up the white plastic cup, and Nikaido has to hit Fujigaya on the thigh because he's totally attempting to dirty talk him when he's leaning in like that.  
“Lucky it was empty,” he says with a smile, “sometimes things just fall when we're up here.”

Those words remind Nikaido that he's currently risking his life to go to a foreign city to look at old buildings with friends, and he just knows that he suddenly looks a lot more worried than he did before.  
“Sorry, did I make it worse?” Senga squats next to him; Nikaido pretends not to notice Miyata mouthing _“thighs”_ at him.  
“It feels really unsafe,” he admits, and although it's true, it's also an excuse to talk to Senga.  
“But it is safe, no doubts. And even if there was to be an emergency, we have a very skilled pilot, and we're here for you.” Senga places his hand on top of Nikaido's to comfort him, must feel it shaking, because he continues. “We will help you no matter what happens, okay? Nothing will happen though, I promise. Except maybe a crying child or someone needing an extra glass of water. Try not to worry too much.”

It does feel comforting, but he's in a state of speeding heart because this guy isn't just handsome, he's also ridiculously good at making people feel safe.  
“Ask him about the girl,” Fujigaya hisses into Nikaido's ear, and even though Fujigaya might be the biggest tease ever, especially as he's only into girls and still teases, he isn't a bad friend.  
“The other one, can I ask for her if you're busy?” Nikaido asks, doesn't need to try to sound shy, because he already does.  
“Yamamoto-san? Of course, she's also here to help you.”

Senga leaves them, and from his seat Nikaido sees him with the woman called Yamamoto, and they seem to be exchanging whispered words with giggly faces. Nikaido is a little ashamed when Senga looks towards him, meets his eyes, but then Fujigaya speaks and at least he has been watching them too.  
“He's so gay. Congratulations. You get bonus points if you fuck him while still in the air,” he laughs, and Nikaido tries to shut him up with the fact that he's not fucking anything when he might die any second. “She's so pretty. Wish I could sneak her into a bathroom for a quickie. Imagine that, not enough space to move around properly, just the two of you, a wall, wet heat around your cock, suppressed moans because no one should hear. God that's so hot.”  
“Fujigaya, kinky bastard, I'll press you against a dirty wall if you don't quit that soon, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it.” It's all empty threats, but Kitayama makes sure Fujigaya knows he's had enough.

They're more than halfway when most of them fall asleep; Nikaido is the only one awake and now he has no one to distract him. Luckily Yamamoto catches his failures to stay completely calm, and next it's her squatting next to him, speaking low enough to not wake the others.  
“What's your name?” she asks, replies with her own when he introduces himself. “I'm Yamamoto Sayaka. I heard you're afraid of flying? Is there anything I can do for you?” She's a professional, Nikaido can tell.  
“Will you... Talk to me?” he blushes, but she nods.  
“I have to things to do, but they can wait a little, or I can have Senga do them for me. Or maybe you want to talk to him instead?”  
Nikaido blushes deeper. “I...”  
“I overheard your conversation,” she whispers. “I didn't tell him that you're interested, though.”  
“Oh.” Nikaido isn't sure what to say. The only thing he's sure of is that this is most likely not a conversation they should be having. And he hopes that she didn't hear anything that Fujigaya said about her.  
“He said you're totally his type, though, that he'd gladly take care of you. If you know what I mean.” She winks, then rises and leaves. The fact that Senga is approaching only half a minute later isn't at all good for the level of butterflies inside Nikaido's chest, but he just melts over that smile again.  
“Here, have something to drink.” Senga offers him a mug of water. “There's just four hours left.”  
“Four hours is a lot,” he whines, but then Senga's hand is on his again, warm and steady.  
“I wouldn't mind if it was more,” he says, and Nikaido stares at him. “Shit, sorry, I didn't... I mean,” and Nikaido can't help but laugh quietly when Senga is the one stuttering.  
“I think we could get along.” Nikaido goes for vague, but doesn't remove Senga's hand from his. And for some reason, which becomes clear once he starts speaking, Senga draws a deep breath.  
“This is going to sound really weird and rushed but do you want to go on a date with me when you get back to Japan?”

Nikaido nods. He can't think of anything to say that isn't going to make Senga think he's ridiculous, but he nods because yes, he wants to go on a date with him.  
“Really?” Senga's eyes are literally sparkling. “Call me when you get back. Just leave a message if I don't answer, might be in the air.” He hands Nikaido a piece of paper, with his name and phone number on, and it's so cute that he had already prepared it.

Then, probably just because everyone is sleeping, something happens that makes Nikaido thinks he's dreaming. Senga leans in, presses lips to Nikaido's cheek, so quickly that he barely reacts, but his skin tingles where they touched. It doesn't end there, though, because Nikaido takes his chance, leans closer and kisses him on the lips. It's more a peck than an actual kiss, and while it feels weird to kiss a stranger, it doesn't feel wrong. Until someone hits them lightly over the heads, and they pull apart, both blushing like mad.  
“You're at work, Senga,” Sayaka scolds him, but she is smiling, like she thinks they're cute. “I think you calmed him down enough, go prepare for breakfast.”

“I got his number,” he whispers to Miyata when he comes back to his seat after visiting the bathroom, finds half of his friends awake. Fujigaya still doesn't have his eyes completely open, his hair is mussy and he looks really cute like that, but when he catches Nikaido's words he becomes a lot more alert.  
“You did the cabin attendant didn't you oh my god that's so unfair!”  
“Chill out, I'm not desperate, unlike someone I know. He just asked me if I want to go on a date when we're both in Japan.”  
“And you _didn't_ take the chance to do the cabin attendant while flying? You're crazy!”  
“Maybe you should work on keeping your dick in your pants,” Miyata comments, and Fujigaya mutters something.  
“Good morning,” Sayaka interrupts them with breakfast trays and a knowing smile. She has definitely heard them. “We will land in two hours. I hope you will enjoy Paris.”

Fujigaya tries to ask all of them what she means by not mentioning what they had been talking about, but gets no real answer, so he decides that he can ask Senga about it when he and Nikaido start dating, then adds again that Nikaido should have taken the chance to at least kiss the guy.

But Nikaido doesn't tell them that he did. He pretends nothing happened, although he thinks that at least Yokoo notices something is different. And when they land in Paris, the city of romance, Nikaido already has someone on his mind, and Nikaido no longer hates flying.


End file.
